Senior Year
by puckleberryFTW
Summary: Jesse comes back to Ohio after being gone for nearly two years. However, I must tell you to beware because there will be a lot of surprises.
1. The Comeback

**Senior Year-A Puckleberry Fanfic**

**Chapter One-The Comeback**

Jesse St James had rarely ever thought of coming back to Ohio, but he left somebody behind.

As of lately all he could think about was Rachel. So, Jesse took a flight from LA to Akron yesterday.

He had no idea that Rachel was single too. All Jesse cared about was Rachel and he wanted to fix everything.

Jesse put on his black jacket then grabbed his keys and phone. He then started driving towards Rachel's house. Once he parked his car outside her house, Jesse noticed that only the lights in her room were on. Jesse grinned to himself and was just happy her dad's weren't at home. He looked at himself in the mirror then got out of his car and walked up to the front door.

At first when Jesse knocked there was no answer, but after two minutes had passed Rachel answered the door.

"Jesse?" and Rachel looked a little surprised to see him. "What are you doing here? It's freezing outside, come inside!"

Jesse walked inside and unzipped his jacket. "I came here to try and fix things with you Rachel. I really am sorry about what I did to you."

Rachel looked at Jesse with a small smile on her lips. "Jesse it's been a while since I saw you and I admit that I've missed you."

Jesse perked up a little when Rachel said that.

"Just don't expect me to come back to you that easily Jesse." Rachel's smile faded as she crossed her arms.

Jesse's smile faded a little bit. "You know Rachel it's still an inevitability."

"What still is Jesse?"

"Your dream of performing your own rendition of 'Don't Rain on My Parade' in front of a sold out crowd. On Broadway" and he just grinned at Rachel.

Rachel, too, had a smile on her face that had quickly turned into a grin. "Jesse I can't believe you still remember telling me that."

"Of course I remember. I remember every special moment you and I ever shared Rachel."

She looked into Jesse's eyes.

"Ok I was wrong, I admit it. I also admit that that I, too, remember all of our special moments. Especially when we sang 'Hello' at the library two years ago."

Jesse knew that Rachel was probably going to babble on and on about their moments, but he had something to do with her. "Rachel I'm sorry, really I am. I never meant to hurt you. I love you and I regret ever hurting you" and Jesse moved a piece of her hair behind her ear.

She had a tear fall down her cheek, but quickly wiped it away. "Please don't cry. You don't need to cry" and Rachel stopped crying for Jesse's lips were on hers.

Rachel briefly pulled away from Jesse, but she looked into his eyes and saw fireworks.

Jesse too saw fireworks in Rachel's eyes. He was drawn to her, but that made even more sense now.

"Jesse, I love you." Jesse smiled then kissed Rachel's lips ever so softly. "Rachel Barbara Berry, I'm in love with you. I'm so happy because I caught up with you before you graduated."

"Jesse I had a dream about you last night. We were married." Rachel and Jesse both had a grin on their face.

"I can definitely see us married" and they both laughed a little because they had said it, both at the same time.

"Rachel, will you come live with me in Los Angeles?"

"Jesse, I was going to ask you that. I'm going to take some performing classes, but I wasn't exactly planning on going to college."

Jesse was a little surprised, but happy to hear that Rachel knew what she wanted. "Well Rachel I'll be here in Ohio for your graduation."

"Really? You will?" and she looked very excited.

Rachel then pulled Jesse in for a hug. "I love you Jesse St James."

"And I love you Rachel Berry."

* * *

Coming soon...Rachel and Jesse share a chat via webcam.


	2. Webcam Chat

**Senior Year-A Puckleberry Fanfic**

**Chapter Two-Webcam Chat**

It had truly been a long two weeks since Jesse had left to back to Los Angeles and Rachel was just so excited to get home and webcam her boyfriend.

_Come on clock, tik tok, tik tok, tik tok…_ and to Rachel the clock was just being so slow just way too slow.

"Class, don't forget that you're english final is next week so study and study hard!" and the teacher slammed her fist on the desk which woke up like half of the class, but some just laughed. However, when they all looked at the clock it was suddenly two fifty and the bell soon rang after that which made the whole class go crazy.

Rachel grinned to herself as she grabbed her things and pretty much ran to her locker and opened it. After putting her things away Rachel grabbed her newly owned car keys then ran outside and over to her hybrid. Once she was inside her car she immediately turned it on then started to drive as quickly as she could to her house.

Nearly ten minutes passed before Rachel finally made it to her house.

As she parked the car in her driveway Rachel pulled out her phone. Then after typing up Jesse's number Rachel began typing up a text. **I'll be online in a few minutes XOXO, Rachel **and she pressed send.

After that Rachel opened her car door, got out then started walking towards her front door. Once she reached the door it was quickly opened and Rachel ran inside and into her room.

After putting her keys and phone down on her bedside table Rachel pulled out her bedazzled laptop and quickly turned it on.

Seeing that her laptop was on Rachel logged on. Then she turned her webcam and microphone headset on. However, Jesse was already waiting for her so she clicked on his name and a window popped up that said LIVE at the top left corner of it.

"Hey Jesse, you're right on time."

"Hey to you too Rachel and of course I am."

Rachel let out a soft giggle.

However, Jesse just grinned. "So, Rachel how have you been since we last talked?"

"Well last friday I took the SAT and I finished it with twenty minutes to spare."

"So, I assume that it was easy for you then."

"Once again you're right Jesse." Rachel twirled her hair on her finger. "Oh about last year. I don't know if you heard or not, but we beat Vocal Adrenaline at Nationals and took home first place."

"Oh yeah I heard about that actually from some of my old friends from Akron. They were genuinely shocked that they lost."

Rachel wasn't surprised at all that Jesse knew that they had won Nationals. "Did I tell you that I got you a present for your birthday?"

"No, Rachel you didn't."

"Well, would you like to see it?"

"Of course."

Rachel then opened a drawer and pulled out a ticket. Then she showed it Jesse.

"Is that what I think it is Rachel?"

Rachel nodded her head and gave Jesse a sweet smile. "My dads both say it's ok, but it means that we can spend two whole days together."

Jesse had a huge smile on his lips. "Rachel, gosh. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome Jesse. Happy birthday my lovely boyfriend."

Jesse blew a kiss towards Rachel and she blew a kiss right back to him.

"I'm so lucky to have a boyfriend like you Jesse." She was just so excited to be able to visit her boyfriend in Los Angeles.

Jesse looked at the clock on his computer and then sighed a little. "Alright, well Rachel my roommate will be here any minute."

"I'll text you soon Jesse."

They both waved to each other and blew a kiss to each other before turning off their webcams.

* * *

_Coming soon...Rachel and Jesse are both in Los Angeles together. _


End file.
